


The Killing Moon

by zayden



Category: Preacher
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰西·卡斯特和他119岁的吸血鬼男友。<br/>段子堆积</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

卡西迪真的一点也不知道这事儿是怎么发生的。

前一秒他还只身在教堂的小阁楼上躺着，呼呼大睡，对于外头的阳光和脚下的圣地全然的不在乎，而下一秒他就和这教堂的主人亲成一团的滚到了地上。

“嘿，嘿！下去点，小子！”卡西迪艰难的大喊出声，“你到底在干嘛？”他用比平时过重的力道按住杰西的肩膀让他停止袭击自己的脖子，看在上帝的份上，他以为自己才是对脖颈有执念的那个，但显然他的好牧师已经进入了一个完全不接受拒绝的状态，杰西几乎是低吼了一声，非常的不耐烦和不满，在意识到卡西迪拒绝配合之后他停顿了两秒，眼神尖利像是在思考，而紧接着他便干脆利落的伸出手臂绞住了他的脖子，将吸血鬼整个掀翻到了地上。

“噢，操。”卡西迪瞪大眼睛看着尖头的房顶，不远处阳光底下还有漂浮着的灰尘，有那么一会儿他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，后背钝痛，而在他反应过来之前，杰西的脸重新出现在了他的视线里。

“很高兴你终于搞清楚现状了。”杰西如是说，语气一如既往的被逗乐了，但是他的声音比平时的更嘶哑，与此同时他的手显然已经忙了起来。他正跨坐在卡西迪的大腿上解他的腰带。

“我对于搞清楚情况这事儿也不怎么擅长。嘿，嗷。”卡西迪干巴巴的回答，偶尔在被扯到皮肤的时候痛叫一声。到了这个份上他已经懒得挣扎了，只是双臂大张躺在地上，垂下眼皮瞟着牧师和他的皮带做斗争，他才刚睡下去没一个小时，就算对一个吸血鬼来说这屁事也太早了。

“你这次 _ _又__ 中了什么邪，牧师？”他在杰西终于成功的解开了他的皮带之后才有心思给点回应，他再次弹坐起来，比起惊讶更多是好奇。他差点把杰西撞下去，于是立刻伸手去扶他的腿，不过这次对方的反应够快，他把抽出来的皮带甩到了卡西迪的脖颈上，扯着两头就开始交叉发力，粗糙的皮革在他脉搏的位置上不断收紧，卡西迪挑起一根丝毫没有被打动的眉毛，甚至夸张的慢动作把手掌贴在了对方的大腿上，杰西朝他威胁的眯起眼睛。

“闭嘴，或者更好，把你的嘴用在更值得的地方。”他严厉的说，再次收紧了皮带两秒，像是在证明自己不只是在空口威胁，在一阵尖锐的对视之后他终于放开了卡西迪的皮带，然后开始用同样的急切去拉扯他自己的。

这让吸血鬼难以控制的挑起了另外一根眉毛。

最后他们谁都没把衣服彻底脱光，卡西迪的背心在过程中被扯了下来扔到了窗口阳光下头，裤子只是解开到能艰难的掏出性器的程度，杰西倒是脱了裤子，在他的一只脚踝上纠缠成一团，卡西迪把它们彻底脱了下来之后扔到了他的背心旁边，他的领口依然系的整整齐齐，不过不影响卡西迪在他的耳后和裸露在外的脖颈上留下一连串的咬痕，如果他还能做到坦诚的话，他会说自己早就想这么做了。

现在是下午大概两点左右，德州的阳光正值最烈的时刻，阁楼间除了窗口的阳光之外其他地方都笼罩着一层黯淡的黄色光晕，杰西正背对着阳光跨坐在他的腰上，在卡西迪每次用力握住他的胯骨往上顶撞的时候配合的沉下身体，他皱着眉毛，额头和他们所有接触的皮肤上都汗津津的，他的瞳孔因为欲望而放大，嘴唇因为之前的啃咬而红肿，有时候他会咬住嘴唇封闭所有的声音，有的时候他会毫无顾忌的仰起头大声呻吟。他喜欢给卡西迪留下痕迹，动作过重到显然是刻意的在他的后背上留下淤青和肩膀上的咬痕，但他也相当喜欢被按住然后 _ _被__ 留下痕迹，卡西迪把牙齿在他的喉结和脉搏上收紧的时刻是他的呼吸最急促的时刻。

而作为一个吸血鬼，卡西迪对于纵容牧师的这一些小小的兴趣毫无反对意见，有一瞬间他甚至愿意不再喝血就为了让那些留在他自己身上的痕迹能维持更久一些，照理说这个想法应该会让他觉得恐慌，这对于他来说都已经疯的过头了，但事实上卡西迪只觉得在这一刻——窗口阳光的投影几乎会堪堪触及到他的脚背、对某些东西的渴望猛然超越了对血液的需求——以及杰西的体重温暖坚定的紧贴着他的胸膛，背对窗口融化在荣光之中，在高潮中完全信任的向一个吸血鬼交出自己的喉咙和一切——他觉得在这一刻就算是阳光也无法杀死他。

当然了，这不意味着老卡西迪就真的痴迷到了不知道这一切到底是怎么发生的。

“所以，魅魔，哼？”

在一切结束之后卡西迪坐在原地，裤子依然开着，他用一只手撑着自己的上半身，懒洋洋的看着杰西去捡自己的裤子，然后在穿上的时候露出了一个复杂的表情。卡西迪露齿尖锐的一笑，他们完全没想到用安全套。

“我相信你一定处理好了那个小杂种，嗯？还是老卡西迪又要去干杂活了？”他在没有得到回答的时候紧接着问了下去，魅魔的诅咒通常会维持一阵，刚才的一次完全不会足够。

“你知道下回Tulip会很乐意接手你刚才的那种小困难。”这次，他确保自己的语气完全轻快又自然，确保他所有的情绪都在控制之下，尤其是那些叫嚣着 ** _ ** _我的杀戮独占独占独占_**_** 的情绪。

__不惹麻烦，他说__ 。卡西迪确保记得自己天杀的承诺，他正在努力。

杰西至始至终没回答，他在尽自己所能的穿戴整齐之后才转过来，半个身体在阳光之下，另一半埋没在黄晕里，他一边整理着领口的位置一边皱着眉看向这边，有一阵他看起来就像是货真价实的疑惑，但接着他看着卡西迪就像是在研究什么。最后他漫不经心的走了两步退回窗边，弯腰把卡西迪的背心也捡起来扔到了他的脸上。

“我把那杂种扔进了圣水里泡着，现在应该已经化成橙汁了，”他说，声音依然过于沙哑，但是已经恢复了他通常的那种懒洋洋的语气，“不是所有东西都像吸血鬼似的不怕圣水，你知道。”

紧接着，在卡西迪能反应过来之前，他转身走向门，窗口的阳光刚好挡在他们中间，他在打开门之后停顿了一下，然后再次侧过身，“噢还有，下次的时候，卡西迪，”他冲依然在原地坐着的吸血鬼眨了一下眼睛，狡猾的笑容挂在嘴角，“你知道你可以咬的再重一点的，对吧？”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

要说实话的话，卡西迪从来没想过和杰西上床会是这样的。

别搞错了，他经常想和他的好神父上床会是什么样，他通常会想象他们在那间破烂的小教堂里，神父被压着操的连带他们下面一样破烂的长椅都嘎吱作响，或者是在他的小阁楼里，他们在床上扭成一团，好神父那头已经够乱的头发被他的手指抓的更加乱透，见鬼的，他甚至想象过他们在杰西的那辆老卡车里，神父被顶的脚挂出窗外，表情破碎，仰着头发出比他的祷告更虔诚的声音。

他没想到的是当这真的终于发生了的时候，会是在那间他妈的小酒吧的厕所隔间里。

往好的方面想，至少这个地方和他的所有预计都一样的破烂。

杰西几乎是粗暴的把他推到了那个脏兮兮的马桶盖上，他的后背撞上水管发出彭的一声巨响，而就在他正要抬头抱怨两句的时候，杰西冲他露齿一笑，之前的醉意从他的眼睛里消失的一点不剩，然后他大大咧咧的直接跨坐到了卡西的大腿上。

“那是你又从我的箱子里偷走的圣酒瓶还是你只是特别高兴见到我了？”他快活的说，完全无视卡西惊讶的表情，顺便摆动了一下腰把自己的屁股重重的碾过他的胯部。他一直是一个温暖的存在，而此时此刻在这样近的距离下他几乎天杀的滚烫。

在卡西迪 119年足以称为丰满多彩的性经历里，从来没有谁对他说过这句话。说真的，仔细想想的话这大概也是个奇迹了。

“首先，”卡西迪在终于找回他的声音之后干哑的说，抬起眼睛看向正坐在他身上的神父，“我，就个人经验来说，从来没听过这么他妈的糟糕的搭讪词，”他一边说一边把手指搭上杰西的皮带，勾着扣带把他更加用力的拉向自己直到他们俩的胸膛贴的不剩一条缝，杰西对此只是笑着挑起一根眉毛，毫无反对意见，于是他接着说了下去，确保自己依然紧盯着对方的脸，操上帝的如果他的神父现在这样看起来没有绝对的美味又令人窒息，“其次，这和我预想的没有半点一样，神父，没有他妈的半点一样。”

“不能让别人的期望值太高，不是吗，”杰西漫不经心的回答，他看起来穿着神职服坐在另一个男人的腿上就跟在教堂里一样的自然舒服，就好像他就属于这里，关于这点卡西迪一点也没有否认的意思。接着他又动了一下，手指灵巧的滑进了卡西迪的牛仔裤里，天知道在他们靠的那么近的时候他是怎么做到的，“以防万一，你还是可以和我说说你平时都是怎么预计的，我相当擅长倾听，你知道。”紧接着，伴随那个要命的微笑，他的手指不知怎么的已经摸到了他的老二，卡西迪在鼻息下咒骂了两声。

“噢你知道，就是那老一套，你的屁股我的老二，通常都是你躺在教堂的长椅上，我把你和那堆破烂一块儿操到塌翻。”卡西迪咳嗽了两声，但当他开口时他的声音依然比预期的更加凌乱嘶哑，天杀的神父和他天杀的屁股还有他天杀的灵活的手指。“我一点没主意你是怎么打破我所有对禁欲神父的幻想的。”他干巴巴的补充。

这让杰西大笑起来，与此同时他的手指，依然在他紧的他妈的要命的牛仔裤里的手指，技巧性的一转，卡西迪只觉得自己仅剩的一点理智和尊严跟着他的这个动作一起飞了出去，他还没到高潮，但他发誓如果他的好神父再来这么一下他就会像个16岁的小毛孩一样射在自己的内裤里。

“不能说我真的觉得抱歉，伙计，”杰西还在大笑，看起来依然掌控全局，他垂下眼睛透过睫毛看向卡西迪的眼神就像是罪孽本身。紧接着他凑过来，呼吸喷洒在在卡西迪的下巴上，下一秒牙齿就在那里的皮肤上留下了绝对不算温柔的一咬。

“不过你当然会喜欢那样，是不是？在神圣的教堂里操他的神父，嗯？卡西迪?”而光是他的声音就已经他妈的够呛了，接着，在卡西迪呼吸急促的从牙缝里挤出一句“你他妈的会是我的死期，神父”的时候，他又重新在他先前留下咬痕的地方用舌头和嘴唇一寸寸舔了过去，“也许下次。”他说，声音低哑又轻柔，像是在做祷告又像是个承诺，而随着他的手指最后的一扭，卡西迪彻底没了声音。他瞪大眼睛，半张着嘴，满耳朵都是厕所外面嘈杂的酒吧喧闹，鼻腔里满是烂啤酒和烟和杰西的味道。

好极了，他刚才就像一个16的小毛孩一样被一个天杀的神父撸到了高潮。

“这和你之前的‘低期待值’可一点也不一样，我得说。”他最后大声宣布，气喘吁吁，内裤里粘成一团，大腿上依然坐着一个饶有兴致地看着他的神父，他的眼神说明他正在观察卡西迪的每一个反应，就好像在判断他刚才做的一切是否值得。就算被高潮搅合脑子他也知道这大概是个操蛋的重要时刻，杰西显然在等他说些什么。

在这样的注视下卡西迪几乎是紧张的吞咽了一口口水，回应的对上了神父的眼神，这人甚至只是额头上覆盖了一层薄汗，半件衣服也没脱，唯一能说明刚才的一切不是单方面的只有他正抵着吸血鬼腹部的硬邦邦的裤裆。

看在天杀的上帝的份上，他究竟是从哪儿学来这些技巧的啊？当然，卡西迪没把这话直说出来，不需要在进度仅仅是一个手活就让自己听起来像个独占欲过强的混账（尽管他相当确定这已经是肯定的了，但依然），所以他折中选择了一句，“你到底是哪门子的神父啊？”

而这让杰西再次大笑起来，放松又自然，刚才紧绷的气氛一扫而空。他依然坐在卡西迪的大腿上，手臂挂上他的肩膀松松的抓着他的头发和后脑勺，笑的眼角皱处了几条褶，最后他终于平静下来了的时候，卡西迪已经自然的把手环上了他的腰，脸上带着一个过于尖锐的笑容，手指有一下没一下的在他的脊椎下面画着圈。杰西抬头回以微笑，他们俩的脸此刻只差一寸就能贴上。

“能让你这样的人去做祷告的那种神父，显然。”他回答，眼睛看着他的嘴唇透露出渴望，一个无声的命令。

而卡西迪不能更加乐意遵从他的好神父的一切愿望。


	3. Chapter 3

卡西迪向来知道自己是什么东西。他是个119岁以血液为生的怪物，常用名是吸血鬼，他还是个老烟枪，酗酒者，瘾君子，以及时不时的恶性连环杀人犯，他可能有点现代定义的反社会倾向，道德观念紊乱，习惯性撒谎，而且认为被踢到路边的小狗其实很好笑。总的来说，他是个糟糕透顶的家伙，毫无信用可言，超过3岁长了眼睛的小孩都会冲着他的脸嚎啕大哭，他就像80年代黑色电影里才有的那种烂反派。

而当然，他的好神父也知道这点。他向来知道卡西迪有多糟糕，即便每次他们挨近这个话题他都会矢口否认，“不，不，卡西，我当时觉得你是个不错的伙计。”

天他妈的大的错误和谎话。

卡西迪知道杰西的问题，救赎者情节，他想要救每个人，他自己，德州的那群狗屎混账，图里普，他爸，还有卡西迪。即便他们所有人在某个时刻都让他深深失望过。而在这张名单上卡西迪知道自己遥遥领先。

他已经搞砸了很多次，太多次，但杰西似乎总是认为他还应该有一次机会。他说人人都应该有第二次机会，对少数人是第三次，第四次，而对卡西迪是第他妈的一百次。就好像凡事碰到这个吸血鬼了他就不知道该怎么停下。

如果不是相当确定他依然爱图里普的话，卡西迪会说他的好神父根本就是彻头彻尾的迷恋上他了。

但也有时候卡西迪会好奇，他会感受到杰西盯着他的方式，注意到交换酒瓶时他逗留过久的手指，以及每一次在他们吵架或者打架之后杰西那种扭曲到近似痛苦的表情，那总让他想要再去戳对方的底线就为了看看自己还能越界多远。

就像现在这样。

神父的头发乱七八糟，这倒不是新鲜事，但是他的眉毛皱在一起，额头上被挤出皱纹，眼角耷拉下来，嘴抿成一条艰硬的细线。他的表情愤怒，眼神失望，但他始终咬着牙齿一个字都没说。

“嗷，嗷嗷！”卡西迪惨叫着，故意的大声，他刚才被杰西揍的满脸都是血，自从知道他的体制后这混蛋就没再抑制他拳头的方向和力道了，戳他的眼睛，揍他的喉咙，有时候甚至会踢他的老二，这婊子养的混蛋每次都会用上所有力道和各种下三滥的招数，然后就这么怒气冲冲的看着卡西迪，好像还指望着他会一样重的揍回来。

他们都知道卡西迪从来没有给杰西留下超过三天的伤。

“他妈的臭疯子，操！”卡西迪嘶声说，他的一只眼睛又肿又疼，视线一片充血，裤脚都被扯掉了一只，右边膝盖疼的裂开了似的，他抓着杰西还在挣扎的那只手腕往地上用力一拍，神父闷哼了一声，但在意识到卡西迪甚至没多用力后反倒气的冲他翻出了牙齿，一脚抬起来要看就要踢上他的老二。卡西迪艰难的躲开了，随即被一脚正中腹部，他哀嚎了一声然后向后摔去，杰西立刻爬起来半秒也不浪费的扑到了他的身上，开始一下又一下的揍他的脸。

卡西迪在第十一下的时候觉得自己他妈的受够了。他发出一声非人的嘶吼，然后猛的翻身把杰西压到身下，牙齿抵着那里的皮肤，杰西的脉搏跳动，扑通扑通的狂声作响，震的他的脑门都疼。

“我他妈的能就这么杀了你，神父，”卡西迪嘶声说，他的嗓子又干又哑，像个破风箱又像是某只被困进角落的野兽，“再他妈的冲我抬一下拳头试试？”

杰西眼睛都没眨的举起手捻成拳。“你这婊子养的--”卡西迪在他的手能接触到自己已经断了的鼻梁之前一把捏住了那只拳头，然后再次重重压到地上，连带着杰西的整个后背一起，他这次用了力，发了疯似的神父被敲的一瞬间没喘上气，但在他能反应过来之前，卡西迪这次首先动作了。

他对着神父的脖子就咬了下去。

血涌进他的口腔里，又腥又甜的熟悉气味以及无从错认的属于杰西卡斯特的味道，烂透的烟，威士忌和无穷无尽的力量。卡西迪含着满嘴血的呻吟出声，杰西比他所能想象到的任何东西都要美味，而他是个瘾君子，他从来不会抑制自己的欲望，直到一只手忽然上来抓住了卡西迪的头发开始往后用力拉。

有一瞬间卡西迪在想自己是不是终于彻底地搞砸了，恐慌和绝望瞬间穿过他的脊椎。

但接着，他透过一只眼睛看到杰西在地上气喘吁吁，眼睛瞪大，脖子上还留着他妈的那么多血（上帝啊，他他妈的做了什么啊？），他的手指在卡西迪的头发里收紧，而就在卡西迪准备迎接他的结束的时候，他的嘴忽然撞了上来。

这从各种意义上来说都是一个血腥的吻，卡西迪被咬破的嘴唇，他嘴里杰西的血的味道，各式各样的腥味混在一起，但不知道怎么他就是忽然兴奋了起来。

见鬼的要命的兴奋，恐慌像来时一样快的消失，他忽然硬的就好像他一秒都不能再等了，而显然，率先开始了这一切的好神父也是这么想的。

他们在撕咬和互相推搡间扯开了对方的衣服，杰西的裤子被字面意义的撕成了碎片，卡西迪的t恤多个两个霓虹灯那么大的洞，杰西几乎是用了死劲去夹住卡西迪的腰，手指钻进他后背的肉里，在吸血鬼用同样重的力道操进他体内的时候喘息出声，然后又在对方的手指撸上他半硬的老二时转为一声低吼。

汗和血和热度比酒精更能令人失去理智，他们这样持续了好一会儿，杰西抓挠着卡西迪的背直到那儿也变的血肉模糊，卡西迪泄愤似的用力像是要把他的脑浆都操出来。

他的脑子在做爱的时候总是不太好使，更不用提他顶在地上的膝盖疼的要命，连带浑身上下都是，而唯一能改变现状的方式就是吸血。惊喜，一个天杀的优质血库就正半赤裸的大张着腿躺在他的下面。

卡西迪闭上眼睛，把脸埋进杰西没流血的那边颈窝里，然后死死咬住了自己的嘴唇。

他最后维持着这个姿势把杰西操过了高潮。

结束后几乎是立刻的，他就把自己已经变成挂布的t恤扯了下来然后仔细的绕在了杰西的脖子上，压着流血口，他当然没有咬动脉，但一个开在脖子上的撕裂伤也够呛了。杰西反手就把他的手掌打开，接着跌跌撞撞的爬了起来，光着屁股，大腿根还淌着一点卡西迪的玩意儿。

他瞪着卡西迪就好像他想要再把他整个揍一顿，在那样的怒视下任何人都很难做到不退缩。

但到最后，他只是捂着伤口，又累又长的叹了口气，然后摇摇晃晃的就要重新躺下去，卡西迪赶紧爬过去接住他。

“别他妈的再搞砸了。”杰西嘟囔着说，妥协写满了他的脸，他的眼神疲倦，嘴抿成一条细线。就好像他不知道这根本不可能一样。

卡西迪也叹了口气，然后扶着杰西的后脑勺让他枕在自己胸口，手指小心翼翼的插进了对方那头乱七八糟的头发里，他点点头，声音古怪的又轻又粗，“好吧，神父。”

就好像他是真心的一样。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警：图里普给杰西化了个妆？

卡西迪是无辜的。他知道这话说出来多半没人相信，毕竟他可是他，119岁的老酒鬼还有血液敏感问题，但说句实在话，就这次他真的，用他的老奶奶的墓碑发誓，真的是无辜的。更准确来说，这根本就是图里普和杰西自己的错。

首先说说图里普，他知道这女人一直挺疯，但通常她都是‘开着车把你和你的情妇撞翻然后放声大笑’的疯，也就是好的意义的那种，至少这是卡西迪对于善恶的评判标准。但不是这次，哦不，这次可一点也不一样。这次，这女人是卡西迪所能想象到的最可怕的意义上的疯，指的就是22岁女大学生想要在她的朋友身上尝试新花样的，最邪恶的那种疯。

所以，当她把一整包的粉和别的什么玩意儿摊出来摆在桌上然后支着腰用‘你们还在等啥’的眼神看过来的时候，卡西迪高高举起双手往后退了三步。

接下去，第二错的是杰西自己。因为这天杀的蠢货非得冲他翻个白眼，然后像是为了证明自己的冷静，他向前一步，随手从那审讯桌上拿起了一个东西，若有所思的哼了一声。

这基本就是定局了。说实话，完全是他自己的错。

这基本也是为什么现在他们俩会在距离德州十公里的一家酒吧里，卡西迪喝着他能找到最烈的酒试图麻痹自己腰部以下的神经，而杰西，这天杀的傻逼，穿着没法更紧的裤子和上衣，带着耳环，眼睛周围还有一圈鬼知道什么的黑粉，一屁股坐到他的大腿上若无其事的抽起了烟。

所以卡西迪真的是无辜的，而如果他的手在不知道什么时候就环上了对方的腰，手指在那一块没有任何布料的后腰处缓慢画着圈的话，他也完全不应该被责怪，他就那么一点自控力，他们不该挑战他的极限的。

“这是你个儿的错，神父。”他嘟嘟囔囔的说进他的酒瓶里，手依然搭在杰西的后腰上，现在正危险的往下继续滑。“天杀的疯女人和更疯的前男友，你们以前到底是什么鬼样？”

杰西在他上方哼笑了一声，垂下眼皮给了卡西迪不耐烦的一瞥，“我知道，伙计，这一路上你把这话说了起码有十几遍了。”

“显然还没到能敲点理智进你的狗屎脑子里的程度。”卡西迪立刻反驳回去。

杰西叹了口气，就好像他才是受够了的那个，然后他腾的站起来，接着又调整姿势分开双腿重新坐了下来。他把手在卡西迪的脑后交叉，被黑色布料包裹的紧绷的屁股和大腿结结实实的压在他的身上。

卡西迪一口酒呛进了鼻腔里。

“现在，伙计，你可以继续抱怨，”他说，嘴里的烟雾喷洒在卡西迪的脸上，他自己的脸上挂着一个天杀的微笑，那些随便什么的黑粉让他的眼睛看起来比平时还要更大更深邃，而且要命的诱惑。“或者你也可以做点更有趣的事。”

卡西迪吞咽了一口口水，感觉刚才呛进鼻腔里的酒逆流直上冲进了他的脑门，他把手重新放回杰西的腰上，来回摩擦了一会儿直到最终让手指在他的胯骨上缓慢的收紧，他打量着这样的杰西，感觉那些酒又重新沉下来一路冲进了他的小腹里，又热又烫，就像现在这具正紧靠着他的身体一样。“你在建议什么，神父？”

“我在建议你做你想做的，伙计，”杰西侧着头回答，他耳垂上的那个小银环随着他的这个动作晃了一下，于是卡西迪下意识的凑过去，然后伸出舌头舔了上去。这毕竟是杰西自己要求的，他没理由再压抑自己，尽管他也知道大部分时候这人都没什么自我防范意识，但无论如何，不是他的错杰西管不住自己的嘴巴。

所以卡西迪就这么抓着他的神父的胯骨把他牢牢固定在原位，嘴巴含着对方的耳垂，感受着舌头底下略咸的汗味和银器的金属味，以及一丝隐约的血味，他几乎是控制不住的就咬了下去。杰西在他的耳畔发出一声沙哑的呻吟，那声音他妈的简直是魔鬼的叹息，与此同时他的手指插进卡西迪的头发里，关节收紧直到他几乎是抓拉着他的头皮，卡西迪的胯部回应的向前一顶，他从喉咙里低吼一声，然后顺着对方的耳垂继续往下开始在那只完全袒露的脖子上留下一连串又重又密的痕迹。他的手下意识的往下一把抓住了那个正抵着他老二的屁股，这从杰西那儿引来了一声压抑的闷哼，但随即便更用力的靠进了他的触碰里。卡西迪觉得就跟回到了他还19岁的时候一样，急躁又疯狂，想要立刻就得到一切也想努力延长这一刻的感受，他在杰西身上所有他的嘴能碰到的地方又舔又吸，在所有他的手能抓到的地方又揉又捏，中途他还勾到了一根什么线，杰西对此的反应几乎是立刻的，他扬起头忽然绷紧了身体，眼睛紧闭而且咬住了自己的嘴唇，然后向后把屁股再次顶回了吸血鬼的手掌里。卡西迪花了好几秒才反应过来他刚才碰到的是什么。

“耶稣上帝的操啊，杰西，”他说，瞪大眼睛，几乎是从牙缝里把这些字挤了出来，他把手指顺着那根线滑进杰西的裤子里，然后立刻被结实的臀瓣夹住，而当他用两个指腹夹着那条天杀的操的丁字裤去磨蹭对方的穴口的时候，杰西差点从他身上弹起来，但紧接着他的身体彻底温顺了下来，紧贴着卡西迪的，然后他把脸埋到了他的颈窝里天杀的哀叫了一声，声音又哑又颤，前所未有的黏腻，与此同时手指在他的头发里不断收紧。说实话，他这样做还不如直接去卡西迪的裤裆里点把火。“我可以在这里就把你操开，”卡西迪几乎是嘶声低吼，他一边说着一边把一根手指顶了进去，杰西的里面又烫又干又紧，但是他能想象出一两样东西可以改变现状，“你会想要这样的是不是，嗯？神父？我打赌你都不会拒绝我，如果我打算现在就这么站起来，然后扯开你的裤子。”

杰西倒抽了一口气，他把鼻尖抵在卡西迪的下巴上，紧闭着眼睛，额头上满是汗，表情几乎说得上痛苦，但他不断收紧的屁股还有顶在卡西迪小腹上的裤裆都说明他显然也很享受现状。他没回话，但是这反应也足够了。

“我会把你翻过来面朝下的按在桌上，把你那件他妈的紧过头的衣服卷上去，然后顺着你的脊椎往下咬，”卡西迪继续下去，与此同时手指往里钻，模仿着抽插的动作缓慢的扩张着他，杰西的呼吸彻底被打乱了节奏，他从喉咙里发出细小的呜咽，转而把牙齿在他的肩膀上收紧。“我会抓着你的屁股在上面咬到出血，然后再掰开那根你叫内裤的布，用舌头把你一点点操开，让你最后能又湿又滑的接受我的老二。”他说，感到自己的呼吸也变得愈发急促，而杰西几乎是绝望的在他的手指手不断绞紧，呼吸破碎，额头上的汗顺着他的眼角往下滑，把一些黑粉都刷了下去。卡西迪一只手继续操着他的屁股，另一只空余的转而扶住杰西的脸让他抬起头看向自己，他的好神父在挣扎了一会儿后照做了，他的表情此刻是完全毫无防备的敞开，眼睛因为欲望而瞳孔放大，被他自己咬的嘴唇又湿又红肿，卡西迪露齿一笑，尖锐又疯狂，他凑上去在那副嘴唇上留下快速的一咬和一舔。

“但是转念一想，我可从来不是喜欢分享的类型，”他快活的说，与此同时把手指从杰西的裤子里撤了出来，那让他的神父发出一声抗议的低吼，但说实话，再继续下去卡西迪相当确定他会丧失所有理智，而他真的很想在一个更好一点的环境下继续自己的刚才口述给对方听的计划。

“所以，要不我们现在就把手从彼此身上拿来，然后走个五十米到你那破卡车那儿，接着我们可以在一个没有观众的环境下把你的脑浆也操出来，嗯？你觉得怎么样？”他盯着杰西的眼睛说，几乎是想要看看他敢不敢说不。

事实证明这完全不是个问题，在他们终于收集完信息在回德州的路上时，他俩又开始为了究竟是谁第一个冲出了酒吧而吵得不可开交。


	5. Chapter 5

即便当一切都过去已久，卡西迪依然频频想起杰西。一个好神父，不留情的混账，最真实的信徒，图里普的前男友，只差标签的酗酒者，前暴力罪犯，还有天杀的超神。

杰西是很多东西，这德州混蛋的身份在他们的旅途中不断的改变，以至于卡西迪都开始觉得他有自我认同问题，但无论杰西多么频繁的总是在惊讶他自己和周围的其他人，有一样东西是他从未承认或成为的。

杰西从来不是他的。

而操上帝的如果这没有一度让卡西迪感到如此 _绝望_ 。

卡西迪知道自己做过很多狗屎的事，很多烂到透顶的决定，糟糕到根本不值得半点同情的屁事，而谋杀和吸血甚至没上那个榜单的前十，但他知道自己做的一切都是有理由的，而那个理由，尽管出于他很乐意承认的纯粹自私的内心，永远，永远都与杰西卡斯特息息相关。

他为他杀人，为他去死，为他把他们认识的大半的人的人生都搞成一团糟，然后再去后悔每一个天杀的决定。

过去卡西迪很少考虑他是如何看待自己的，尽管他知道自己毫无疑问有自我认同问题（和神父一样，或者更甚），但他没想到的是在他如今已经有一个多世纪的生命里，他第一次真正意识到有问题的并非他的吸血鬼身份，而是他本人。

卡西迪是个烂透的吸血鬼，而且还是个更糟糕的人类。

举例来说，在普通人用成熟理智的方式来对待特殊情绪，比如愤怒和仇恨和嫉妒的时候，卡西迪首先想到的是‘不’，巨大鲜红的‘不’就像个他妈的警报器在他的大脑里狂响直到他作出所有他能想到的坏决定。

照理说他应该已经习惯拒绝了，但这主要是因为对于其他事他没多在乎过半点。问题在于杰西？杰西是个他从一他妈的开始就在乎的存在。他不知道这个天杀的神父是不是早就有了那个能力还偷偷的用在了自己的身上，但卡西迪就是在刚认识他，在酒吧第一次看到他打斗的时候就兴奋了起来。他觉得感兴趣，而那个时候他已经有很久很久没有对任何事抱有希望了。

杰西卡斯特给了他一项他从未想过自己还能拥有的珍宝，希望。

然后他把它又悄声无息的拿走了。

所以，是的，卡西迪通常都不在乎拒绝，但当事关杰西的话，不，他他妈的甚至无法忍受被少看一眼。

他真心不记得是从什么时候开始他对杰西的态度改变了，也许是在他们的旅途中，也许是打从一开头就是这样。但在某个时刻，卡西迪忽然意识到他想要这个男人。这难以只是用爱来形容，如果卡西迪对爱的定义就是存在于杰西和图里普之间的那道链接的话，他们之间的爱情是强大坚定的，互相支持以及心照不宣的默契，某种即便上帝也无法阻挡的东西。

卡西迪知道自己对于杰西的感情不是这样，远远不止是这样。当然了，他确实也想要杰西的后背和他的微笑，但他还有更多无穷无尽的欲望。他想要那神父的信任，想要他在自己面前笑的仰起头露出脖子，声音轻快又全然的放松；他想要他的怒火，想要他用命令控制他跪在地上直到他的膝盖上沾满泥和血；他想要他的身体，想要他在自己身下又抓又咬的呻吟和尖叫；他还想要他的憎恨，想要他声音狂怒拳头颤抖的把他狠狠揍进地里。

他想要杰西卡斯特愿意给予他的一切。他愿意（已经）给予杰西他自己的一切，所有的丑恶和所有的力量，他沾血的獠牙和残破的灵魂，任何东西，所有东西，他愿意为了杰西在之后的整个永恒里都深陷他最恐惧的牢笼（阳光和无聊）。

‘我爱你’在这面前根本一文不值。

他想要杰西的一切只除了一样东西。他的失望。

他不想要杰西在一片血泊里冲他摇头，不想他用冰冷的目光掠过他的脸，不想要他在知道他的真正面目后倒退的那一步。而当然了，这恰巧就是他得到的。

而说句实在话，有谁会真的想要卡西迪原本的样子？

所以，是的，作为总结，即便在一切都已经过去已久之后，卡西迪依然会频频想起杰西。他想念那神父糟乱的头发和歪斜嘴角的微笑，想念他怒火冲天的双眼和那口浓重的德州口音，想念他所能想起的有关杰西的一切。毕竟事到如今记忆也是他仅剩的了。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱丽丝梦游仙境的au

他昨晚真的，真的不应该喝那么多的。

 

杰西卡斯特想着，觉得自己脑内好像被塞了一团棉絮，浑身都轻飘飘，他抬手拨开一片荧光蓝的树丛，有一些奇形怪状的昆虫从里面跳出来，吓了他一跳后又立刻爬走了。他咒骂了一声，再次回到自己无聊的思绪里。

 

因为这显然是一场噩梦。他看了看头顶泛着粉色的日落前的晴空，云朵是黑色的，和之前的昆虫一样奇形怪状，有的还在对他做鬼脸，这些混蛋。他恶狠狠的想着，几乎有点儿咬牙切齿。他别开视线，决定不再去看天空。不会有别的解释，见鬼的。

 

他接着漫无目的的走了几分钟，直到面前出现了一条岔路，指着左边的木板上用血红的字标注着红国王，那条路通向的地方有着红色的玫瑰和铺满地面的尖利荆棘；指着右边的用漆黑的写着黑皇后，那条路通向的地方有着黑色的浮云和凌厉的硝烟味的风。

 

他努力想这都是什么意思。很快天色彻底暗了下来，空气变得冰凉又渗人，路标像萤火虫似的发起了幽蓝的光。

 

杰西对着它发了好一会儿呆，使劲琢磨着红国王和黑皇后分别会是什么意思，但最后他决定把头从自作聪明里拔出来承认自己对现况一无所知。于是他接着开始思考着自杀是否可以让他从这奇怪的梦里解脱出来，或者不需要那么过，只是向后摔一跤或者掐自己一把就够了，那样最好，他现在就该这么干。

 

两分钟过后，他确定那没有用。

 

杰西面无表情的揉着自己掐过的两只手臂，猜自己刚才看起来肯定蠢透了。见鬼，他现在真的很能用上一只烟。他停顿了一会儿，在身上摸索了一圈后发现自己还有半包皱巴巴的万宝路，但是把烟叼进嘴里他才发现，巧得很，他没有打火机。

 

杰西在那一刻考虑了一会儿自杀，最终还是勉强说服自己应该先试试别的，以防万一，尽管他一秒都他不想多呆在这个无聊又古怪的地方。

 

向后倒，再简单不过了。杰西想着，但仍然有些不安。没事的，后面就是地面，最糟糕是你压到一两只那种虫子。

 

“好吧。”杰西对自己说，顿了顿，又更大声的重复了一遍，“好吧。”

 

他闭上眼睛，然后向后倒去。

 

他摔进了一个敞开的胸膛里。

 

比他的体温低，但不至于冰冷的手臂从他的腋下穿过来，托住了他的身体，他的后背则抵在一个坚实的东西上，他还来不及吓一跳就闻到一股熟悉的铁锈味道，那莫名的令他放松了下来。

 

两只手出现在杰西的面前，在他还没来得及反应之前，其中一只变魔术似的转了一圈手腕，然后在拇指上点出了一团温暖的黄色火焰。

 

“一个人的派对，嗯？”他背后的那个人说，几乎是神经质的咯咯笑着，声音沉而快活，“可以吗？”还有点装模作样的礼貌。杰西暗地里觉得他的口音挺搞笑的，也有点熟悉。

 

他顿了一下，然后点点头，“谢了。”他含糊地，不太确定的说，那团火凑过来替他点上了烟，一转手腕就又没了。紧接着，他被那两只手臂撑了起来，有力又强壮的不可思议，好像杰西什么分量也没有，对方甚至夸张的从后面替他整理了一下衣领才收回去。

 

那人绕到他面前的时候，杰西货真价实的吃了一惊。

 

“卡西？”他瞪大眼睛惊讶的问。

 

他面前的卡西迪穿着前所未见的暗红色的马甲，里面是一件颜色更深，有丝绸质感的红衬衫，底下则是黑色的西装裤，脚上踩着的皮鞋倒依然是深红的。他保留着同样的发型和那些乱七八糟的纹身，所以杰西不至于会觉得他认错了人。他手里还拿着什么东西，像是个袍子。

 

“事实上，是红国王，”他的老朋友纠正他，“但对你，爱丽丝，随你想叫我什么。”他说着，附赠的露出了一个很多牙齿的尖利笑容。

 

杰西几乎要为这熟悉的一幕叹息出声，虽然他一点听不懂卡西在说什么，但能看到他的脸依然令杰西觉得欣慰，他还友好的走过来把手里的袍子裹到了杰西的身上，他的好伙计。

 

杰西挺高兴的，直到他反应过来卡西刚才叫他的名字。

 

“操，”他干哑的说，有些懊恼，不敢相信自己居然现在才反应过来这是怎么回事。“天杀的他妈的操。就，操我。”

 

爱丽丝。他叫他 _ _爱丽丝__ 。这里是天杀的他妈的爱丽丝梦游仙境。 _ _操__ 。

 

卡西迪咳嗽了一声，眼睛滑稽的转了一圈后瞪大了一倍，并且把眉毛拧成了一团，“嗯？抱歉？”

 

杰西没理他，依然紧皱眉头，神情恍惚，思考着自己是怎么会做上这种乱七八糟的梦的，但怎么也没有头绪，他记不起来任何事，最后只能重重的叹了口气，又大声骂了一句，“操我。”

 

卡西迪看起来几乎有点儿不知所措，“如果你非得坚持的话？”他一边说一边咳嗽，脸上泛红，指节刮着自己的下巴，他带着两个眼珠似的戒指。那终于引起了杰西的注意。

 

他接着缓慢的看向卡西迪嘴里那四颗长的过头的尖牙，然后是他别着的血红色怀表，最后，他还注意到了卡西给自己披上的东西是什么。那是一件宽厚的披肩袍，应该是某种动物的皮，被染成了存放许久的血液呈现出的黑红色。

 

“你是红国王。”杰西迷惑又震惊的得出了结论，忽然觉得不安。

 

卡西迪看起来比他还疑惑，“是的，我刚才也说了。”他顿了顿，又说，“听着，你刚才的那个要求，我们可以——”

 

杰西在那之前就把他打断了，大脑在他出现到这个地方之后似乎第一次响起了警钟，并且产生了一些总算能说是有用的新问题。

 

“那黑皇后会 _ _是谁__ ？”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱丽丝梦游仙境的au，偏黑暗向，我知道违和感很强（干笑）  
> 卡西迪是红国王，图里普是黑皇后，他们分别统治着仙境的两个部分，维持着艰难和平，直到杰西（爱丽丝，哈）回到了仙境，他和两人都有渊源，而那两位都想将他占为己有  
> 差不多就这样（瘫痪）


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向导哨兵AU

 

 

杰西从没想过自己会有和谁链接的一天。是的，他是个向导，但除了他的父亲和图里普以外没人知道这个。

 

这道理其实挺简单的，他没有信息素，也就是指他没法用向导素安抚哨兵，因此他也没法和任何人链接，换句话来说，他作为一个向导比教堂的破空调还没用。所以杰西从来不说自己是个向导，他以普通人的身份过了三十年，他不觉得之后的随便多少年会成问题。

 

直到他遇到那个天杀的吸血鬼。

 

是的，一个吸血鬼。

 

和卡西迪刚认识的时候一切都还好，他觉得这人醉醺醺的，浑身烟草和铁锈的味道，又高又瘦像根电线杆，还带着口爱尔兰口音。挺不错，而且和他没半点关系。

 

但是在那之后的几分钟里，杰西开始感到烦躁，所以他开始和那几个伙计干上，并且引起了好一片躁动。有某些东西在他的皮肤之下骚动不已，一股熟悉的黑暗裹挟着别的全然陌生的触感抓挠着他的心脏，直到最终变成结结实实的用力一握，那仿佛当头一棒。紧接其后的是纯粹的冷静，于是他当着警长的面折断了乔尼的手，骨骼外露，鲜血淋漓。他听见身后传来一声口哨和轻笑。

 

那个古怪的爱尔兰人连带着也跟他一起遭了罪。他们交流了一会儿，但说实话杰西真的不怎么在乎，他感觉很奇怪，就像是某种暴风雨前的死寂，令他浑身上下每一个细胞都叫嚣着跑和逃，整段对话里他记住的只有“不该回来”，“承诺”和“卡西迪”，爱尔兰佬的名字，显然，但那也不重要。

 

他在出牢房之前同他握了一下手，对于一个瘦称杆的家伙来说卡西迪的力气不小，以至于直到杰西回到教堂都依然能闻到那股烟和酒的味道。

 

在那之后的一切都变得模糊了。杰西记得他对上帝说了什么，然后发生了点什么，有什么人出现了——而他紧接着的下一个记忆就是一张熟悉的面孔。

 

“哟，神父，”一个爱尔兰口音说，手抓向他的手腕，手指的力道非常大，似乎要把他拉起来，“工作辛苦的一天吗，亲爱的？不得不借酒消愁？”他说完还咯咯笑了两声，好像被自己逗乐了。

 

杰西试图睁大眼睛，但他能看到的只有手腕上扣着的手指和上面的纹身，直到一股浓烈的味道忽然击中了他，烟草和酒精和铁锈的味道。那味道是如此浓重他有一瞬间几乎无法呼吸，接着窒息转变为了某种古怪的灼烧感，在他的视网膜和脊椎上熊熊燃烧，直到最终一路攀爬沉淀进了他的小腹里。杰西开始挣扎，痛苦的低吼，直到那人也跟着被拉到了地上。

 

“操，”那个声音说，变的含糊低哑，“天杀的他妈的操，我可没想进展这么快，神父，但是操，你的味道，你进入了结合热——”

 

在杰西手腕上的手指再次收紧，他立刻意识到那里的触碰清凉的不可思议，他想要更多，更多这样的触碰，更多这个 _ _气味__ 。在挣扎中他好像撕开了那个人的衣服，那换来了一声咒骂和两只抓住了他的手腕的手，但杰西管不了那么多，他自己的手掌终于彻底贴在了对方的小腹和胸口上，坚硬，清凉，舒适，他需要 _ _更多__ 。

 

“见鬼的，你就不能等一会儿？看在他妈的上帝的份上，从来没想过自己会是更矜持的那个，但说真的，你现在不清醒，我更希望我们能——操， ** **嗷**** ！”那人痛呼了一声，因为杰西反手在他的腹部上甩了一巴掌，说真的，他的话又多语速又快，配上那爱尔兰口音他真的什么也听不明白。

 

他不需要说话，他的嘴应该有更好的用处，杰西含糊的想着，然后那些字就说出口了，“ ** _ ** _闭嘴，然后碰我。_**_** ”他自己的声音听起来古怪的嗡嗡作响，但几乎是立刻的，那个乱七八糟的爱尔兰口音就停下了。紧随其后的是那双手松开了他的手腕然后开始撕扯他的衣服。

 

他的神职服字面意义上的被立刻扯成了碎片，而在杰西能反应过来之前，一只冰凉的手握住了他的老二，他倒吸了一口气，仰起头闭紧眼睛直到从一片黑暗里看到跳跃的白光，那只手接着动了起来，用力快速的撸着他的老二，与此同时另一只手在他的浑身上下游走，伴随着粗重的喘息就贴在他的耳边，杰西能感到一个呼吸，于是他侧过头，嘴唇贴到了一个长着胡渣的下巴上，铁锈的味道在他的鼻腔里忽然浓郁到了几乎呛人的地步，杰西睁开眼睛，感到浑身上下都在因为欲望和灼热而发颤，他找到了一双正盯着他看的眼睛，漆黑，冰冷，充满着打量和计算。然后杰西吞咽了一下口水，说，“ ** _ ** _做你想做的_**_** 。”

 

下一秒，他看到了一个对于普通人而言过于尖利的笑容，伴随而来的是同样尖锐的牙齿在他的脖子上快速收紧——

 

等杰西缓过神来的时候，他已经被吻住了，一个充满血腥味的吻，容他指出，还是他 _ _自己的__ 血，与此同时两根手指滑进了他的体内，又冷又长，在一阵轻柔的刮挠后就开始继续深入，直到在碰到某个点的时候杰西呻吟进那张血腥的嘴里。

 

“宾果。”那人短暂的放开了他的舌头，嘴唇贴在杰西的下唇上嘶声说，感觉上像是一个狼似的微笑。紧接着，那些手指被替换了，变成了某根更加粗长的东西，杰西艰难的喘息着，把腿敞开的更大，直到干脆夹住对方的腰，被别人的老二打开的感觉很难说清楚，但此时此刻杰西最不想要的就是停下，所以他只是把脚后跟顶进了对方的后腰，然后用颤抖的声音命令到，“ ** _ ** _操我_**_** 。”

 

回应几乎是立刻的。那人操的又快又重，好像是要把他干进地板里的那样重，杰西在这样的撞击下难以再控制自己的声音，他仰起头毫无顾忌的大声呻吟起来，感受着那张牙齿尖利的嘴重新回到了自己还在流血的脖子上，两只铁钳似的手紧紧扣着他的手腕，他的本能和理智都知道这中间有什么地方很不对劲，但现在在那铁锈味道的包裹下他不能更加不在乎，他想要更多，也 _ _需要__ 更多。

 

他最终达到高潮的时候，那张嘴又回到了他的嘴唇上，但这回只是紧贴着，杰西艰难的喘息进他的嘴里，他略微睁开一些眼睛，看到的是摇摇欲坠的教堂天顶和一双焕发着捕食者才有的亮光的眼睛。

 

“你到底是什么样的神父啊，杰西？”那人说，听起来像是在惊叹又像是在微笑，手指关节轻柔的抚摸着他脖子上的伤口，动作几乎称得上充满爱意。

 

杰西不记得自己是否回答了什么了，在那之后的一切就再次陷入了那被铁锈包裹的，古怪的令人安心的黑暗。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前发现从卡西视角写得都会超虐之后就决定转用杰西视角试试  
> 是不是充满违和感呢（戳眼


End file.
